Breaking The Fixation
by AbruptLurid
Summary: While practicing a spell Bonnie accidentally sends Elena back in time. Elena gets to meet the Damon of 1864 and falls head over heels for him. But what are the consequences when you mess with the past?
1. Chapter 1

''Wha-''

The brown-haired girl twisted on her chair, her chest heaving with pure rage as she threw a murderous look in the direction of the tall, dark-haired guy now standing in front of her.

''Damon! What was that for?" She practically yelled at him as she shifted to pick up the couch cushion he had tossed at her head.

Damon lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug, an innocent look plastered on his face as he drawled out in a playful tone. ''I have no idea what you're on about, sweetheart.''

Elena gritted her teeth, running her slender digits through her mocha locks. ''God, you're.. Unbelievable,'' she muttered under her breath.

''Ooh, burn.'' Damon grinned and moved to sit down next to her.

Elena rolled her chocolate orbs clock wards, crossing her arms in front of her chest and averting her gaze, refusing to look at him. She breathed out in a huff. ''Jerk.''

Damon's eyebrows flew up at that. "Say what n-" He started, only to be cut off by the front door slamming open.

"Elena? I'm here!" Someone called out, causing her to twist towards the door.

Damon let out a heavy sigh, annoyance covering his features. "You invited the witch?"

Elena turned away from the door to meet his gaze with hers, a look of self-satisfaction on her face. "Got a problem with that?" She asked. "You could just leave, of course. I mean, we live in a free country. You're free to go wherever you please."

Damon pushed himself up, and made his way towards the front door, his foot hesitatingly hovering above the porch before he stood still.

Elena narrowed her brows as she studied his back. What was he doing?

Damon glanced back at her, nodding his head towards the stairs. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Damon, no." Elena started, but he was already gone. "Fine, have it your way!" She called out after him.

Taking a deep breath, Elena turned to look at her friend, Bonnie, who now moved away from where she was standing to take Damon's place.

Elena pulled her legs up, folding them against her chest so she could rest her chin on her knees. "So, you said you wanted to try a new spell?"

Bonnie nodded excitedly and grabbed her bag, emptying its content on the table. "Yes! I've found this," she said, holding up a very old-looking stack of papers. "and it says that with this spell, you should be able to look back in time."

Elena raised her brows. "Why would someone want that?"

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie grabbed Elena by her arms, shaking her lightly. "Oh, come on! Don't play dumb now, Elena.. Remember last week, when you were so frustrated because of Damon and you said that you.. '' Bonnie leaned closer to Elena, lowering her voice. ''And you said that you'd want to know why Damon is.. Well, Damon?

Elena's face instantly lit up and she sat up right, raising her brows at the brunette in front of her. "And you're sure that,'' she motioned with her head towards the papers in Bonnie's hands. ''will work?''

Bonnie rolled her shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Curling her lower lip between her teeth, Elena nodded slowly. Her friend was right. This was the perfect opportunity to find out why Damon always acted so cold-hearted. Elena started playing with her hands, keeping her gaze locked onto the floor. The question had been bothering her ever since she got to know the story of what happened between Katherine and the Salvatore brothers. Once Damon and she had become.. Elena furrowed her brows. They weren't exactly what you could call friends, but they surely didn't hate each other. Either way, Elena knew that Damon was capable of caring, so she was desperate to find out why he never showed anyone that side of him.

She had nothing to lose.

"Let's do it." Elena said, nodding firmly.

Grinning, Bonnie reached for Elena's hands. "Okay. Now all you have to do is think of the moment that you'd like to see. Can you do that?"

Elena dug into her memory and pictured Damon and Stefan together when they were young. She nodded once, taking Bonnie's hands in hers.

Both of the girls closed their eyes, and Bonnie started muttering the spell.

_"Puercapillosignisunitatisvid erevelimproferreduo vultus. Parentispuerquimanereinnomin atum,"_

Elena drew in a deep breah, trying to focus on nothing else but Damon and Stefan. She swallowed harshly, a cold wind was starting to blow over, causing a shiver to run down her spine. How was that even possible? They were inside and she was pretty sure all the doors were closed. There was a loud bang. The sound of breaking glasses and she felt Bonnie's hands slip away from hers. Elena shifted on her seat, starting to feel really uncomfortable.

_"Doceme quaerere quidagas. Dimitte me vivere rursus dirigitur!"_

Bonnie had started chanting louder now, as Elena's hands slipped away from hers. Something was wrong. She tried to open her eyes, but they stayed closed, the magical words spilling from her lips like it was her native. She couldn't stop it.

Then, she suddenly became quiet. The wind was gone, the endless stream of words had stopped and.. Bonnie's hands were empty.

Her eyes snapped open, only to find an empty room. There was broken glass everywhere. She was alone.

"Elena?" She called out, shakily, her eyes quickly scanning the surrounding.

Footsteps approached from upstairs and Bonnie looked up in the hope to see Elena, but her face fell.

Damon knitted his brows together as he stood at the bottom of the stairs and glanced around the room. Place trashed. Bonnie with an utter lost expression on her face. But most important of all, no Elena.

"Dammit!"

* * *

**AN: **And it's done! Chapter one of my first proper FanFiction. I wasn't sure whether I should post it or not but I decided to just go with it. Reviews and ideas are always welcome, of course. Anyways, hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's lips parted as she yawned and rolled on her side. The sun was shining through the curtains of her bedroom, causing her to feel all warm and cozy. She shifted, her brows narrowing as she felt the somewhat granular surface she was lying upon.

She chewed anxiously on her lip as her brows remained knitted together in confusion. A granular surface? In her bed?

Elena fluttered her eyes open, blinking to let them adjust to the bright light shining through the leaves of the trees that were surrounding her. She was left stunned once again. Trees? What was she doing in the forest?

Slowly, she sat up, her body feeling stiff from having slept on the hard floor. Elena leaped to her feet and stretched herself, another yawn passing her brims.

Running her slender digits through her mocha tendrils she glanced around. Elena curled her lower lip between her canines and she tried to remember how she got there as her eyes darted around the place.

She started walking, and piece by piece the memories of the day before came floating back into her mind. Bonnie, the spell, the wind, the shattered glass.

Elena fumbled for her phone in her pocket and hit the speed dial button for Bonnie's number. However, the only thing she heard was the low beep of a dead line.

No signal.

Muttering a few curse words under her breath, she stuffed the thing back into her pocket.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Elena had been walking for what seemed like an eternity when a small building, which looked like a carriage house, caught her attention.

A soft smile found its way upon Elena's face as she walked closer, her fingers wandering over the wooden frame of the carriage house.

Suddenly, a heavy hand was laid on her shoulder, causing her to freeze on the spot. Elena closed her eyes for a brief moment, swallowing back thickly. She didn't dare to move a single muscle.

When the person behind her noticed how tense her body was he (The hand was surely too big for a woman's hand) dropped his arm back to his side, and Elena slowly turned around.

She blinked a few times. A rather tall man was standing in front of her. He had dark blonde hair, was well-dressed and of Italian decent for as far as Elena could tell.

It was until a warm smile graced his features that Elena allowed herself to relax a bit, flashing the man a hearty smile herself.

''I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you.'' he said, holding his hands up in an apologizing gesture. ''I mean you no harm, sweetheart.''

Elena just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

''Oh, how rude of me.'' the man said, extending his hand to her. ''The name is Giuseppe. Giuseppe Salvatore.''

Elena's eyes widened. He was Giuseppe Salvatore? The Giuseppe Salvatore? It took her mind a moment to process his words as she noticed he was still standing in front of her with his hand stretched out. Hesitatingly, she reached to grab his hand with hers. ''I-I'm Elena.. Uhm.. Gilbert. Pleased to meet you, sir.'' she stammered, barely audible.

Giuseppe slowly lifted her hand to his face, letting his lips brush over her knuckles ever so slightly. ''Likewise, Miss Gilbert.'' he said. He didn't comment on the way her hand was trembling.

''What are you doing here, all by yourself?'' he asked, lifting a questionable brow. ''It's not very safe to wander around alone, you know. Not something I would personally recommend to do."

Elena's heartbeat picked up speed and she started to panic slightly. What did she have to say to him? She didn't even know how she got here herself. After all, it was practically impossible. Stefan and Damon's father was human. He was.. Mortal. He had died a long time ago. Stefan had told Elena himself.

She was dreaming. She had to be. There was no other rational reason for why this was happening. Unless..

Elena's breathing hitched as reality began to dawn. Bonnie's spell! That was the reason why she was here. The spell was supposed to let her look back in time, but instead of that she was send back in time.

''Not that I mean anything by it..'' Giuseppe quickly continued as he noticed Elena's facial expression, cutting off the stream of thoughts in her head.

''It is just.." Giuseppe glanced around before continuing to speak, making sure only Elena could hear him. Not that there was anyone else who could hear them, for that matter. "You see, recently, there have been some.. Uhm.."

Giuseppe seemed to be the one at loss for words this time. Elena could tell he was deciding for himself whether he should tell her or not. She could see the battle raging in his eyes.

"Animal attacks." he eventually finished his sentence.

Elena nodded distractedly in response to his words, her thoughts whirling around in her mind. She had to ask him. "Uhm.. An odd question sir, but.. What year is it?"

Giuseppe stared at her blankly, blinking a couple of times before a low chuckle passed his lips. "It's 1864, my dear. Why do you ask?"

Just as Elena opened her mouth to save herself out of the messy situation she'd just created, she heard the faint sound of galloping horses coming from somewhere behind her. The rhythmic click-clacking of horseshoes hitting the dirt roads.

"Hoo!" She heard a familiar voice saying from behind her. There was a sound of someone jumping to the ground, then from approaching footsteps.

"Who is this, Father?"

Elena whirled around, her mocha hues locking with the oceanic blue ones of a tall, dark-haired guy who was studying her intensely.

"Elena, this is my oldest son." Giuseppe said, walking over to the young man standing in front of them and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Damon, meet Elena Gilbert."

* * *

**AN: **And chapter two is done! Unfortunately I don't have much time to write, though I will try to update at least once a week. Please correct me if there is any mistake. It would help me a lot since I'm no native English speaker. Make sure to review, and have a nice weekend everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Elena extended her arm. ''Elena Gilbert, pleased to meet you.''

Damon took her hand in his own, pressing a feather light kiss to the top of her knuckles. ''It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena.'' He lifted his gaze to meet hers. ''I'm Damon.''

''Damon..'' Elena said, a soft smile gracing her features. She nodded and tilted her head to the side. ''Does it come with a last name?''

He grinned. ''Salvatore. As in savior.''

* * *

''And this,'' Damon said as he stood in front of a big, brown, mahogany door. ''Is my bedroom.'' And with those words he swung the door open, stepping aside to let Elena through.

Slowly, Elena stepped inside, the twitch of a smile etching at the corner of her mouth as she looked around.

Inclining his head towards the side, Damon let his eyes wander up and down her frame. She really was a vision standing before him.

As she caught him looking at her, a light shade of pink spread upon her cheeks and she looked away.

Damon grinned, finding it adorable when she blushed. Something stirred deep inside of him. A feeling he'd never felt before. At least, not that strong. Confusion covered his features for a split second before he smiled at her.

''So, I suppose you are not from around here?'' Damon motioned with his head towards Elena's clothes.

Elena looked down to see what clothes she was wearing before she answered his question, speaking hesitatingly. ''No.. I'm not from around.'' She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Damon nodded, more to himself than Elena, and cocked his head to the side. ''How old are you exactly?'

Shifting on the spot, Elena pursed her lips into a tight line. She knew she couldn't give him too much information. Yet, she answered his question. It was like she wasn't responsible for her own actions. "I'm eighteen."

"Ah.." Damon replied as he studied her closely. She was noticeably growing more nervous by the second.

Elena smiled nervously and muttered under her breath. "You asks might lot of questions, Salvatore."

His brows knitted together. "I'm sorry." He said, lowering his gaze.

Elena narrowed her brows in return, slowly walking over to him. She lifted her hand to cradle his cheek. "Don't be.." She whispered.

A rather sad smile graced lips, and he lightly placed his hand on hers. It felt.. Odd having someone actually care for him. "Why are you so.. Worried about how I think of something?''

Emitting a soft sigh, Elena wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging his body close to her.

Automatically, Damon moved to wrap his muscular arms around her petit form, rubbing the palm of his hand soothingly along the length of her spine. "Are you okay?"

Elena nodded against his chest. "Yes.. I just don't really know how to explain this to you. Let's say that there's a lot you don't know about me.."

Damon stayed quiet for so long that Elena glanced up at him, trying to read his face.

Shaking his head, Damon took her hand in his, entwining their fingers. "Let's go for a walk, okay?"

Elena gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

A slight smile tugged at Damon's lips, and together they headed towards the front door.

Damon let go of Elena's hand to open the door.

As Elena stepped outside, she instantly bumped into someone. She blinked rapidly as she stumbled backwards.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you.'' Someone said. Elena instantly recognized the voice.

She lowered her gaze, muttering. ''It's fine..''

"No, it's not.'' The young man said. ''I should have paid more attention to where I was going.''

Elena shook her head and looked up, chocolate orbs meeting emerald hues. She gave the guy in front of her a reassuring smile. ''Don't worry about it, Stefan.''

Stefan blinked at her, the confusion clear on his face. ''How do you know my name?''

''Oh, uhm.. Your father has mentioned it a couple of times when we were talking.'' She nodded.

''Of course he has..'' Stefan rolled his eyes in a playful manner, yet not breaking eye contact with Elena.

Suddenly, Elena felt Damon's hand close around her wrist. He started dragging her with him. ''Let's go..'' He muttered as he brushed past his brother.

Elena flashed an apologetic smile in Stefan's direction and she followed Damon.

Damon paused as they reached the entrance to the drive, where an unfamiliar coach was standing. He stared at it with curiosity. They rarely had any visitors.

A white-haired coachman jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the cab. A pale woman with cascading dark curls stepped out. She wore a billowing white dress, cinched at her narrow waist with a peach-colored ribbon. A matching peach hat was perched atop her head, obscuring her eyes.

As if she knew she was being watched, she turned around.

Even from where he was standing, Damon noticed the resemblance between the young woman standing before him and the one standing beside him. Clearly, he'd not been the only one who noticed.

Elena had stopped in her tracks and stiffened beside him, staring wide-eyed at the figure standing before them. She seemed to recognize her.

Gently, Damon nudged Elena's side with his elbow and she turned to face him. ''Do you know her?'' He asked.

Elena looked at him, dumbfounded before she found her voice. ''N-No.. I.. Just.. She looks..''

''Yeah, I know.'' Damon nodded, his brows narrowing.

''Hello!'' she called and darted over to them.

''Hello..'' Damon muttered. As he breathed, he smelled a heady combination of ginger and lemon.

''I'm Katherine Pierce. And you are?''

* * *

**AN:** And I just updated, yay me! :) Hah. Make sure to keep reviewing. I'm not quite sure yet whether to continue writing the story due to the little reviews I'm getting.

Anyway, hope you enjoy and have a nice weekend!

xo


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost two weeks since both Elena and Katherine had arrived in Mystic Falls and ever since they had met, it had been clear to Damon that they didn't get along all too well. It was just something that didn't go unnoticed. Whenever he was around, they'd pretend they could stand each other, but he could feel the tension between them.

But where there was tension between Elena and Katherine, was a connection between Elena and Damon. They had spent pretty much every hour of every day together. Every time Damon thought about the brunette, he couldn't help but smile. He felt lighter, happier, and he wasn't the only one who had noticed him change over the past few days.

''So.. You and Elena, huh?'' Stefan asked, fixating his emerald gaze on Damon.

Damon rolled his shoulders into a nonchalant shrug. ''Yeah, we get along fine.''

Stefan furrowed his brows, not quite satisfied with the answer he'd gotten out of Damon. ''Oh come on, Damon. Talk to me. We both know that you two get along _more_ than just fine.'' Stefan paused for a moment before continuing. ''You know what I think? I think there is something going on between the two of you, that for sure. But you're holding back. Why, Damon?''

Damon sighed and pushed himself to his feet, pacing the length of the room. ''I don't know, brother.. She just.. Elena makes me a different person, you know what I mean?'' Damon glanced down at his feet as he spoke. ''I'm pretty sure about my feelings for her, but the thing is, I'm not sure about the feelings she has for me. I want to be what she wants, what she needs. I want to be the person she spends every waking moment with. But I don't know if I can be all that.. Christ, I don't even know if she _wants_ me to be all that.''

Stefan remained silent, pondering Damon's question. He bobbed his head in a slight nod. ''I see where you're coming from, but you'll never figure it out if you don't tell her.''

Raking his fingers through his onyx tendrils, Damon nodded with furrowed brows. ''I guess I should go talk to her then.'' He stated. And with that, he left the room.

* * *

Katherine quickly dashed into her room as she heard Damon leave. She had been eavesdropping and had heard the entire conversation between Damon and Stefan. Smiling smugly, she searched through her bag before holding out a small bottle. She pulled out the cork and poured a bit of the fluid on a cloth from the sink before closing it again. Quietly, she slipped out of the guest room before making her way to the one at the other side of the hall, knocking quietly on the wooden door.

''Yeah?'' Elena muttered as she opened, a bit startled at the sight of Katherine standing outside the door, her head tilted to the side.

''Hello, Elena.'' She said before forcing the cloth over her mouth.

Elena's brows narrowed and she struggled in Katherine's tight hold. Though, her struggles got weaker and weaker by the second until her body went entirely limp in Katherine's arms.

A soft smile etched at the corner of Katherine's mouth as she glanced around before dragging Elena into her own room and closing the door.

She had to act quickly.

Katherine laid Elena's body down on her bed before disposing the cloth in the bin beside Elena's night stand. After wiggling herself out of her dress, she slipped on one of the many jeans and shirts Elena kept in her closet. She'd straightened her hair as well as she could before she heard a tentative knock on the door. She took a deep breath, stealing one last glance at her appearance in the mirror.

_Here we go._

* * *

Damon waited patiently in front of Elena's door, curling his lower lip between his canines as he nervously rocked back and forth on the ball of his feet. Never before, had he felt like this before approaching a girl.

He jumped slightly as the door suddenly opened and Elena slipped outside. A soft smile curled onto his brims and he opened his mouth to speak, but Elena quickly cut him off.

''Let's go outside.''

Nodding, Damon led her outside. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as they walked, keeping his gaze locked onto the floor. How was he going to start?

''What's wrong?'' Elena asked.

It wasn't until then that Damon realized he'd stopped walking and was just staring down. He lifted his head to look at her, oceanic-blue spheres meeting whiskey-tinted scleras. ''Elena.. I..'' He started, his voice trembling lightly.

Moving over to stand before him, Elena lifted her hands to cradle his face, gazing into his eyes. ''You?'' She asked, her voice soft as she spoke.

Damon drew in a rather shaky breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his own. He could feel her hot breath tickling his skin as he leaned in before pressing his lips tenderly against hers.

Elena stood as if frozen to the spot before gradually relaxing in his hold, motioning her lips against his in a soft kiss.

After a moment, Damon pulled back and rested his forehead against her own. ''I love you, Elena Gilbert.'' He muttered.

She blinked a couple of times as she watched him, remaining silent way too long for his liking.

''Say something.. Anything..'' He said, scared of what her answer might be.

Elena shook her head lightly, squirming out of his hold and backing away. She rubbed her arm, averting her gaze. ''I'm sorry, Damon.'' She whispered before twisting on the spot and walking away.

That did not go as he had planned.

* * *

**AN:** [Gasps.] Did I just update? Holy shell. It's been a _very_ long time since I've updated. My apologies for that. I've been dealing with a huge writers block (still) and I'm really busy lately with school and stuff. I am, however, working on a new one-shot about Damon and a three-year old version of Lena.

This is something I may have to explain. As some of you may have noticed, I call Elena 'Lena' in several FanFictions of mine (Be Your Everything, Hands All Over). This is because those FanFictions were based on a RolePlay, and Damon's current girlfriend was Lena at that time. Though, after 5 months they've broken up (hence my writers block) which affects my writing a lot since I always got my inspiration from our SLs and so far I've only written stories for Delena.

So, I apologize for my lack of updating once again. I really appreciate all your support and make sure to keep reviewing!

[Throws glitter bombs at my amazing and patient readers.]

Keep on sparkling and see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

It was already dark outside by the time Elena had finally woken up. She groaned quietly, scratching the back of her head. What had happened? Blinking a couple of times, she slipped out of the bed, grabbing the nightstand to steady herself. The room was spinning.

''Come on, Gilbert.. Get it together.'' She muttered before shuffling over to the door. She opened it silently and turned to close it. As she was about to walk away, she bumped straight into Stefan. If it wasn't for his strong arms that grabbed her instantly, she'd be lying on the ground right now. ''Oh, Stefan.. Sorry.'' She quickly apologized. Stefan's brows furrowed and he just shook his head before walking off.

Cocking her head to the side, Elena watched him leave. What was wrong with him? This wasn't the Stefan she knew. Well, she didn't know him anyway. She knew the new Stefan. The Stefan from the future. Though, she knew that Stefan, nor this one was rude.

She hesitated for a moment before staggering after him, her plumb lower lip curled between her teeth. Elena hopped down the stairs, expecting to find Stefan downstairs but he was nowhere to be seen. She emitted a soft sigh, lifting a hand to rake her fingers through her hair. He had to be _somewhere._ It's not like people just magically disappeared. Oh well, she'd ask him about it later.

Elena turned around to walk back upstairs just before she noticed a dim light shining from underneath the door of the study room. Drawing in a deep breath, she tried gathering her courage before lifting her fist and knocking quietly. She heard some muffled sounds coming from the other side of the door and some shuffling feet before someone yanked the door open.

She was surprised not to see Stefan, but Damon in the doorway. ''Hey, Damon.'' She said, offering him a soft smile. ''Hey.'' He replied, confusing her greatly by averting his gaze. ''Can I come in?'' He nodded once and stepped to the side, letting her through before closing the door again.

Elena crossed her arms in front of her physique, brows raised questioningly as she looked from one Salvatore brother to the other. ''So what's going on?'' She asked after a moment of silence.

The youngest Salvatore brother just shrugged as he chewed his lower lip, glancing sideways at Damon who was leaning against the wall.

Thick brows raised skywards and he looked between the two of Damon before breathing out in a huff. ''What?''

''Just tell her already, Damon. It doesn't matter anymore.'' Stefan said.

Damon lowered his gaze and he played with the hem of his shirt, still refusing to look Elena in the eye. ''I just..''

''You just?'' Eyeing Damon curiously, Elena smiled reassuringly, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

Stefan rolled his eyes briefly as his brother remained silent and he turned to look at Elena. ''He thought you felt the same for him as he did for you.''

Well that wasn't what she expected to hear. Elena's mouth gaped slightly as she looked at the two of them, clearly confused.

Damon gritted his teeth and pushed himself away from the wall, brushing past Elena on his way out.

Quickly, Elena snapped out of her daze and she swiftly turned around, grabbing him by his arm. She could feel his muscles twitch underneath his shirt as she touched him.

He froze on the spot. ''What, Elena?'' He spat, his voice cold.

Dropping her arm to her side as if she'd just gotten electrocuted, she backed away from him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears as she stammered. ''I-I..''

''You what, Elena?'' He said, now turning to look at her. He gave her a puzzled expression as her eyes brimmed with tears. ''Elena..''

She just shook her head as she continued to back away, her chest heaving as her breath came in rapid spurts. What had she done that made him react this way?

His eyes softened. He hated seeing her upset. Damon shook his head lightly, slowly approaching her. ''I'm sorry..''

A tear slowly trickled down her cheek and he moved to wrap his muscular arms around her trembling form, pulling her close to him.

Elena buried her face in his shirt as she broke out into a sob, clinging onto him as he stroked her hair.

Damon just stood there, holding her in his arms as she cried. He was confused, that for sure, but he'd figure it out. She obviously cared about what he thought of her. Otherwise she wouldn't have reacted so.. Well, the way she had.

He rubbed his palm along the length of her spine in a soothing manner as he blurted out, ''I'm sorry..''

Shaking her head lightly, Elena wiped her tears away. ''I-It's fine..'' she muttered weakly, averting her gaze.

''No..'' Damon said as he pulled back to look at her. ''Not only for what just happened.. I wanted to apologize for what happened this afternoon too. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was silly.''

Elena's body stiffened in his arms, and she furrowed her brows. ''Uhm.. I haven't seen you all day until just a couple of minutes ago, Damon. I woke up on my bed and it was already dark outside.''

He tilted his head to the side, raising a brow. ''What are you talking about? I-''

She raised her eyebrows at him in return as if it was obvious.

''Katherine.''


End file.
